


Home Sweet Omens

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: So I decided to start a series composed of Good Omens one-shots. They’re going to be stationed in a domestic setting because I love the idea of Crowley and Aziraphale living together. Many of them will be fluffy because I’m a sucker for romance, but some will be a bit more serious because I want to capture how the two grow together in their relationship. I adore this pairing, and I hope you guys enjoy what I have done with their characters.





	Home Sweet Omens

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is a serious one, but I think it’s a good way to start off because it’s very tender, and it showcases some of Aziraphale’s initial insecurities that the two will have to work through together. 
> 
> Synopsis: After moving in with Crowley, Aziraphale is faced with fear that he is not good enough for him and that he will not live up to his expectations. Crowley reassures him that he will love him no matter what and that he should never be ashamed of himself.

*Squeeeeeaaaaak*  
A rush of cool water poured out of the faucet and splashed across Aziraphale’s face, causing him to smile with utter delight. He had always loved showers. It was his favorite part of having a corporeal form because the time it took to clean himself could be used to clear his mind. The feel of the water on his skin was relaxing, almost euphoric, and it felt amazing after the week he had.

The past few days had been both heavenly and hellish because so much had gone on. It had started with Crowley’s suggestion that the two move in together. They had been officially seeing one another for about a year at that point, and they spent most nights together anyway either at the bookshop or at Crowley’s flat, so it seemed to be the next logical step in the demon’s mind. Aziraphale had been a bit more hesitant. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to live with Crowley- he did more than anything- but it all seemed a little fast. That sounds silly to say given the fact that the two of them had known each other for six thousand years, and Aziraphale had been in love with him pretty much since the moment they met, but the whole concept of being in a relationship was still so new to him, and he didn’t want to screw it up. They had been taking it slow up to this point, testing the waters, for his comfort, but this was like jumping directly into the deep end. It was a major commitment, and surely it would lead to a more intimate relationship. That terrified Aziraphale to his core because the two of them had never done more than kiss before. He had wanted to, but the minute things got heavy, he would always pull away. He wasn’t sure why. 

He whipped his head back and allowed the water to trickle down his chest and onto his belly. He rubbed his stomach and sighed. Perhaps the reason he was so scared about intimacy was because he didn’t find himself attractive. Gabriel used to poke fun at his weight all the time, and he tried not to let it get to him, but it was hard when Crowley was concerned. When he was fully clothed, he was fine, but he was scared his partner would take one look at him unclothed and decide he didn’t like him anymore. The likelihood of that was slim because Crowley always said that he loved Aziraphale for his heart rather than his appearance, but the fear was there nonetheless. 

The angel reached for a bar of soap, and he proceeded to scrub every inch of his body, making note of every stretch mark, every wrinkle, and every roll. He thought about what Crowley’s body must look like compared to his. He imagined it was slim and muscular, probably not an imperfection in sight. The thought made his cheeks feel warm. He turned the knob on the faucet so that the water would be colder, and the image dissipated. He shut his eyes and attempted to return to a tranquil state. 

He tried not to think about any of it for the next fifteen minutes or so. In fact, he tried not to think about anything. He fell into a sort of trance which was typical during these long showers, and he soon found himself feeling better again. But then he heard the sound of the front door closing.

“Angel!” it was Crowley’s voice. 

Aziraphale lowered the water pressure. 

“I’m back here. Be out in a...” he was cutoff by Crowley who had barged into the room. 

“Angel, guess wha...” his face flushed pink, and he giggled. “You’re naked.”

“Crowley! Good lord, haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Aziraphale shut off the water and desperately reached for the edges of the shower curtain in order to cover himself up. 

“I’m sorry, angel. I didn’t realize...although you don’t have to be so embarrassed,” he laughed. 

“Crowley, I’m exposed.”

“So? We live together now. There’s no need for censorship,” he reached for the curtain, but Aziraphale pulled it tighter around him. 

“Angel?” Crowley’s expression softened. “Are you alright?”

“Not really. I’m feeling rather self-conscious to be honest.”

“Hey, listen to me. You don’t ever have to feel self-conscious around me,” Crowley said firmly. “I love you more than anything in the world. I would never judge you. You know that.”

“I’m scared you’ll take one look at me and...”

“Don’t even think that! Listen, you’re perfect, ok? Nothing behind that curtain can change my mind.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Aziraphale reluctantly let go of the curtain. Crowley pulled it back, revealing his partner’s form. He was speechless. 

“I’m sorry if I am not what...” Aziraphale looked away and bit his lip. “I mean, I know I’m not particularly sexy but...”

“Aziraphale, you’re beautiful.”

“I am?” the angel was taken aback.

“Yes!” Crowley beamed. “You’re more beautiful than I could have imagined.” 

He stepped over the side of the tub and turned to face the angel. He took his hands in his own. 

“I’ll say it again, you are perfect. Never forget that,” he smiled and leaned in to kiss Aziraphale on the lips. 

It was innocent enough at first, but it soon become very passionate. For the first time they were truly making out, and it felt glorious. Without thinking, though, Crowley reached in between the angel’s legs to take things a step further. 

“Wait!” Aziraphale cried, “I’m still not quite ready for that yet. I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok,” Crowley breathed. “Baby steps.” 

He kissed his angel gently on the shoulder and proceeded to hug him tightly. 

“I only want you to feel comfortable, ok? If I’m going too fast, never hesitate to tell me to stop.”

“Thank you.”

“How about you get dressed and we just cuddle on the sofa for a little bit? And then I was planning on cooking dinner to celebrate our new home. That’s what I came in to tell you. I got your favorite for dessert, crepes.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Alright then,” he grinned and hopped out of the tub, playfully smacking Aziraphale’s ass along the way. 

The angel’s face turned deep red.

“Still too much?”

“Just get out of here, you fiend,” Aziraphale laughed, nervously. 

Crowley smiled cheekily and slipped out of the bathroom. Aziraphale stood there for a moment, not knowing how to feel. Sighing, he reached for a towel. 

“Baby steps...” he managed a small smile.


End file.
